Audio systems contain a variety of different electronic components that generate heat during operation; whereby, audio systems include loudspeakers, audio speakers, stereos, ported speakers, ported loudspeakers, amplified speaker systems, amplifiers, and other single or multi-component units that include an audio speaker and/or an amplifier. As this generated heat builds up, the performance characteristics of these electronic components begin to deteriorate. As a result, over time the output sound quality of the audio system is adversely affected. More specifically, this heat accumulation can lead to complete failure of components or even the whole audio system, sound distortion, and frequency pass cut-off.
To address this problem, these audio systems, with heat generating electrical components, have external heat sinks to try and dissipate the generated heat. The audio systems also sometimes incorporate fan systems within the housing for the audio system to blow air over the heat sinks to vent heat to further aid the cooling process. Unfortunately, these heat sinks, and fan systems can add substantially to the size of the housings and the overall cost, complexity, and signal noise of the audio systems.